Please Don't Let Me Go
by Warl0ck
Summary: After their unexpected first kiss at the motel, Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings fall in love. They'll love each other, no matter what bumps stand in their way. Spoby.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**_  
_

**First Kiss**

**A/N: This is basically exactly what happened on their first kiss... **

_"If things get too rough at home, I'm here for one more night," Toby Cavanaugh informed her._

_"I might actually take you up on that," Spencer Hastings softly smiled._

_Toby smiled and leaned against Spencer's car._

_"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm sorry that last night was a bust."_

_"Hey... No, it wasn't a complete wash," Toby comforted. "To be honest, it was pretty fun kicking your ass at Scrabble." A slight grin appeared across his face._

_Spencer noticed she was still wearing his shirt._

_She scanned him once again._

_This time, something about him... Something about him **attracted **Spencer._

_She tried to focus, but she was so lost right now._

_She didn't understand what was happening._

_She stood there, completely forgetting about reality..._

_She was just dwelling about the possibilities of what could happen._

_She didn't even notice that he unexpectedly was stepping towards her._

_He planted his lips on hers, giving her a surprising first kiss._

_She was completely taken aback by that kiss._

_His lips were so soft, and so comforting._

_She wanted to kiss those lips all day._

_He deepened the kiss, creating more passion._

_This was a first kiss she just wasn't expecting!_

_As he slowly and dramatically pulled away from her, he lightly smiled._

_She had a pretty happy smile written across her face._

_His hands were holding on to the bottom of her stomach, near her waist._

_Her hands were wrapped around his back._

_"I wasn't expecting that," she softly whispered._

_"Me neither," he softly said as he smiled._

_They gazed into each other's eyes, both unsure of their status._

_Their hands slowly retreated._

_Toby's hand lingered onto Spencer's for one more moment, and then he finally dropped it._

_With that, he shoved his hands into his pockets, extremely happy about having his first kiss with her._

_He left an extremely excited Spencer, who couldn't stop grinning after._

_She tried to re-gain focus._

_"Hey, it was not a complete ass-kicking!" Spencer blurted after realizing how distracted she was from the kiss._

_Toby smiled again with a soft chuckle as he continued to walk away._

_"Goodbye Spencer," he finished. _


	2. Reactions

**CH. 1**

**THE REACTION**

* * *

"Spence," Emily tapped her friend's shoulder. "_Spencer_!"

Spencer shook back to reality, "Oh... Uh... Sorry. What was the question?"

"How do you think his writing reflects to what he predicted for the future?" Mr. Fitz repeated himself.

"Well... Uh..." Spencer mumbled. She spoke up, "He wrote that society is much worse in the future, with the over-use of technology, and the lack of productiveness in the city. I think he predicted that the world will degrade in the future."

"I see," Mr. Fitz nodded. He continued the discussion, "What do you mean by 'lack of productiveness? Be specific."

"Well, Mr. Jones had suffered from a bunch of diseases, and there was nothing new to cure him," Spencer explained. "Nothing in the future was upgraded, it was all the same, and getting worse. The doctors actually did worse, as Mr. Jones's son passed away from the flu, which is a common disease today. The society in the future of the author's book has down-graded."

"Very good answer, Spencer," Mr. Fitz said. "Anyone care to say their opinion on what they think of the author's prediction of the future?"

Aria raised her hand.

"Yes, Aria," Mr. Fitz called on her.

The discussion continued from there, until the bell rang.

"Tonight's homework is very quick," Mr. Fitz announced as the students gathered their items. "All you have to do is type up your opinions on the future, and whether you agree or disagree with the author on his prediction of the future."

Emily, Hanna, and Aria waited at the door for Spencer.

"Spence, what's wrong with you?" Aria was shocked. "You usually pay attention in class... Ever since the motel, you've been acting strange- like you're so distracted. Did you find something that you didn't tell us about?"

"No!" Spencer argued. "All we saw was the bag from -A."

"If anything's bothering you, you can tell us," Emily said.

"Nothing's bothering me," Spencer rolled her eyes.

* * *

At lunch, Emily was on her way to sit with her friends when she saw Toby Cavanaugh outside. She hadn't spoken to him in a while. He'd also dropped out of school.

"Toby!" Emily exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Are you coming back to school?"

Toby chuckled, "No."

"Then what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I came by to pick up some papers this morning," Toby told her.

"Didn't you want to go home?" Emily asked.

"I never want to go home to my parents," Toby sighed. "I thought I'd just hang around here till after lunch... I kind of missed Spencer... I haven't had the chance to see her because my parents wouldn't let me out of the house."

"Spencer...?" Emily was confused.

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "When you see her, tell her to meet me out here when she's done eating."

"Okay," Emily was still confused, but she went along with it. "I'm about to see her, so I will."

"Thanks Emily," Toby smiled.

* * *

"Hey guys," Emily sat down.

"Where have you been?" Hanna asked.

"I was talking to Toby," Emily replied.

Spencer's hand got excited at the sound of his name. He was... _here_? Did he maybe want to talk with her?

"Spence, he's hanging around here to see you," Emily told her. "You want to tell me why? What are you keeping from me?"

"Alright... Just don't yell at me if you think I'm wrong," Spencer sighed. She explained, "Well after the motel, I was packing up my things to head home. He offered me another night here, but I only said maybe. Then he told me he had fun, and he... _kissed_ me."

"On the lips?" Aria's face brightened.

Spencer nodded, "It was the best kiss I'd ever gotten... And I was starting to feel something for him."

"You liked him?" Hanna smiled.

"Sort of," Spencer said. "Alright, _yes_. I was really hoping he'd kiss me, and he did- it was at the perfect moment, too!"

"Awh, that's so romantic!" Aria exclaimed.

Emily was silent.

"Em?" Hanna looked at her.

"Are you dating him now?" Emily asked.

"I guess I am," Spencer blushed.

"Well he wants to talk to you after you finish eating," Emily informed her.

"Okay, I'll go after," Spencer said.


	3. A Kiss Before Leaving

**CH. 2**

**A KISS BEFORE LEAVING**

* * *

"Hey, I'm done eating now," Spencer informed her friends. "I don't mean to leave you guys here, but I should probably go meet up with Toby before he leaves."

"Where's he going?" Hanna asked.

Spencer shrugged, "I don't know, but he can't stay here forever."

* * *

"Hey," Spencer smiled.

"Thank God," Toby said. "I didn't think you'd show up."

"I finally told them," Spencer confessed. "I told them about... _Us_."

"How'd they take it?" Toby asked, gently putting his arm around Spencer.

"Well Aria and Hanna took it well," Spencer replied. "They were actually happy for me. And Emily... Not so happy. At least I _think _she wasn't happy. She didn't really say much, but she looked disappointed. She just asked me if we're dating now."

"And you said?" Toby asked with a large grin.

"_I guess_," Spencer whispered.

"Let's make it official," Toby said. "You and me. You okay with that?"

"Of course I am," Spencer giggled. "Why would I _not _be?"

"Well I didn't want to assume anything," Toby told her. "Anyways, about Emily. I know that girl, she wouldn't be disappointed about it."

"You think... You think she maybe has feelings for you?" Spencer asked.

Toby laughed, "Spencer- it's _never _going to happen! You and I both know that Emily's not into guys, anyways. You have nothing to worry about, Spence. She's no 'competition'. _Nobody's _competition. You understand me, and I want to be with you."

Spencer smiled happily with the re-assurance.

"You were really jealous of your gay friend?" Toby laughed again. "She's with Maya- you have nothing to worry about." Toby took her hand, "I really like you."

"I do, too," Spencer said. "I was just a little worried that maybe there were still some feelings left for you."

"She's a great friend to me," Toby told her. "I see her as my really close friend, not a romantic interest."

"Well, all my relationships have ended up in a disaster because of..." Spencer stopped herself. "Uh, never-mind."

"Wait, what?" Toby blinked. "Spence, tell me!"

"I can't," Spencer frowned. "I want to, but I can't."

"Do you not trust me?" Toby asked.

"I trust you," Spencer whispered. "It's just sort of personal at the time."

"Okay, okay," Toby sighed, understanding her. "I'll give you your space... _for now_. You'll have to tell me sooner or later."

Spencer smiled and giggled a little. They took a seat at one of the tables, and Toby pecked her cheek as they sat down.

"I feel like we need to spend more time together," Spencer said.

"That would be great," Toby smiled. "I just don't know how to balance it... I have work now."

"Weekend?" Spencer offered.

"Weekends are great," Toby nodded. "So what do you want do to this weekend?"

"My parents are out this weekend," Spencer told him. "You can come over, and maybe we can watch something."

"Alright, I'll come over on one condition," Toby said.

"And what's that?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"_No _chick-flicks," Toby told her with a smile.

"Fine..." Spencer groaned. "Then what do _you _want to watch?"

"I'll bring the movie," Toby said. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Then it's settled," Spencer nodded. "This weekend- my place. Don't forget it."

"I'd never forget," Toby smiled.

He pecked her on the lips, which grabbed the attention of Noel Kahn.

"You two are _together_?" Noel's eyes widened.


	4. The Case of Fitz and Montgomery

**CH. 3**

**THE CASE OF FITZ AND MONTGOMERY**

* * *

"_You two_?" Noel was shocked.

"Yeah, is that a problem to you?" Spencer angrily said.

"No..." Noel sighed. "It's just that you're the last two people that I'd ever think would get together."

"Well get used to it," Toby snapped. "I'm not letting her go."

"How long has this been going on?" Noel asked.

"You don't need to know," Spencer said.

"Fine," Noel crossed his arms. "Oh, Spencer- I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

Toby glanced at her, "Spence, you need a moment?"

"I guess," Spencer said.

She got up from Toby's side and walked to a corner with Noel. It was obvious that this matter was serious.

"Uh... What is it, Noel?" Spencer asked.

"This is about Aria," Noel answered.

"Mhmm, and what about her?" Spencer said, slightly bored.

"Is she free?" Noel asked.

Spencer's eyes widened, "_What_?"_  
_

All she could think about was Aria and Fitz being together. She couldn't tell Noel _who _Aria was seeing. How would she make it vague?

"I thought it was a pretty straight-forward question," Noel said. "Basically... Is Aria single right now?"

"Why do you want to know?" Spencer asked.

"I want to ask her to the dance," Noel smiled. "We broke up, but I really have been missing her. I think it's time we get back together."

"Well, she's actually seeing someone right now," Spencer said.

"Seriously?" Noel groaned. "Who's that asshole?"

"She's keeping it private right now," Spencer told him.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone!" Noel pleaded.

"You seriously think I'm going to trust you with something Aria told me?" Spencer laughed.

"Fine, _don't_ tell me," Noel crossed his arms.

"I wasn't planning on it," Spencer said.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll have to go to Aria myself," Noel snapped. "If she wants to turn me down because she's seeing someone, she'll have to tell me who that person is, or I won't leave her alone."

"F-fine," Spencer choked.

"Later, _Spencer_," Noel angrily said as he stormed off.

Toby approached her, "What did he want?"

"Nothing," Spencer shrugged.

"Spence..." Toby raised an eyebrow. "He talked to you, but he didn't want anything?"

"Just two people having a chat," Spencer bit her lip. "Nothing wrong with that..."

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with two people chatting," Toby said. "But Noel isn't your average person. Spence, I used to go to this school, too. I know what Noel Kahn is capable of. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, it's just that this is between Noel and Aria," Spencer said.

"I'd never tell anyone," Toby took her hand. "Come on, Spence..."

"I can't," Spencer refused.

Toby leaned in closer, his lips brushing past her cheek lovingly.

"Please," Toby pleaded in a hushed tone.

"Okay, fine," Spencer agreed.

Toby smiled as he pulled his lips from her cheek.

"Noel wants to ask Aria out, but Aria's kind of with someone right now," Spencer explained. "I told Noel she's seeing someone, and he asked who... But I really can't tell Noel who it is."

"Mr. Fitz?" Toby guessed.

"H-how did you know?" Spencer was shocked.

"I saw them kissing in his classroom," Toby said. "I was pretty damn shocked."

"You didn't say anything, did you?" Spencer asked.

"No!" Toby cried. "Spence, I'd never... We just got together at the time, so I knew she was your friend. I wouldn't bust your friend for that. It's kind of weird, but I didn't want to say anything about it. If I told, it's not like anyone would believe me, anyways."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't tell," Spencer was relieved. "So when'd you see them? I should probably warn her to be more careful."

_FLASHBLACK_

_The bell rang, marking the end of first period. Aria gathered her books and pencils from her desk, but lingered in the classroom. Slowly, students were exiting Mr. Fitz's English classroom, but Aria waited. Meanwhile, Toby waited outside, waiting for Spencer to exit so he could give her a quick kiss before she headed to second period. He spent his morning at Rosewood High before he left for work.  
_

_"Hey, Toby!" Spencer exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him.  
_

_He planted a kiss on her lips and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Toby slowly pulled back, even though he wanted to keep kissing her.  
_

_"Hey... You don't mind that I wait around your school before work, right?" Toby asked.  
_

_"Of course not," Spencer smiled. "Why would I mind? I like having you here right when I leave English."  
_

_"I don't know," Toby sighed. "Maybe you don't want to be seen with someone that everyone in town is afraid of. You know it might just get you a bad name, because you're seeing an ex-person of interest in a murder investigation."  
_

_"I don't care what those people think," Spencer said. "They have nothing on me. Just because I'm spending time with you, doesn't automatically make me guilty. I don't care if I get a bad name. I care about being happy- and I'm happy with you."  
_

_Toby smiled happily, "So can I come back tomorrow?"  
_

_"Tomorrow's Saturday, Toby," Spencer laughed. "But maybe **I** can watch you work. I'd love to see you... without a shirt... working outside... I'd like that."  
_

_Toby chuckled, "I'd be ecstatic if you came. I can't believe my boss is making me work on a Saturday. That's not like him."  
_

_"Maybe someone requested it to be done," Spencer guessed.  
_

_"Maybe," Toby nodded.  
_

_The bell rang. This was the first bell to second period, meaning that class was staring in two minutes.  
_

_Spencer frowned, "I should get to class."  
_

_"Alright," Toby said. "Goodbye, Spence."  
_

_Toby pecked her on the lips quickly.  
_

_"Spence, where's your English notebook?" Toby asked._

_"Oh God, I forgot it in Mr. Fitz's..." Spencer sighed. "But I need to get to class..."  
_

_"I'll get it for you and give it to you later," Toby said. "Call me."  
_

_"Aw, thank you," Spencer smiled. "I will."  
_

_"Bye," Toby waved.  
_

_"Bye," she said before hurrying off to second period.  
_

_Toby remembered that Mr. Fitz didn't have a second period class, meaning he could walk in right now. Toby peered in the door, just to make sure nobody was in there. But all he saw was Aria kissing Mr. Fitz...  
_

_'Oh god... Did she just KISS him?' Toby thought, in shock.  
_

_Aria awkwardly brushed past Toby as she walked out of the classroom. They still weren't on a clear card, as none of the Liars knew that Spencer was seeing him. Only Emily and Spencer befriended Toby. Aria still didn't see him as anything more as someone who lived in Rosewood._

_Toby wanted to greet her, but he didn't want to make it more awkward, so he just allowed Aria through. He walked into Mr. Fitz's classroom._

_"Hi can I help you-" Mr. Fitz's eyes widened. "Toby? Toby Cavanaugh? I didn't know you were back in school."_

_"I'm not," Toby said. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Fitz."_

_"Yeah," he nodded. "Can I get you something?"_

_"Spencer had to get to class," Toby informed him, "but she left her English notebook here. I thought I'd just get it for her. Did you find a notebook anywhere, Mr. Fitz?"_

_"I actually did," Mr. Fitz said. "Here- this is Spencer's notebook."_

_Mr. Fitz handed Toby the notebook._

_"Thanks," Toby bit his lip._

_Toby began to walk out of the classroom, but he still didn't look at Mr. Fitz the same anymore. Did his old English teacher just kiss his girlfriend's friend? And an important note- his girlfriend's friend was a student!_

_"Toby," Mr. Fitz halted. "Toby, are you headed anywhere right now?"_

_"Well, I have work in an hour," Toby told him. "Why?"_

_"I just wanted to talk to you for a quick second," Mr. Fitz said. "Would you mind?"_

_"Uh... No... Not at all," Toby shyly said._

_Toby turned back to Mr. Fitz's desk. He stood in front of the AP English teacher._

_"While you were outside with Spencer, did you see anything unusual in this classroom?" Mr. Fitz suspiciously asked._

_Toby knew that Mr. Fitz had seen him while he watched them kiss._

_"Is there a purpose for this question?" Toby demanded. "I'm not a student here, Mr. Fitz... This isn't my English class. Quit toying with me, and just tell me what you want."_

_"I'm being straightforward, Toby," Mr. Fitz said. "Just answer the question."_

_"Well, you could say I did," Toby shrugged._

_"And what did you see?" Mr. Fitz asked._

_"An adult male teacher locking lips with his current student," Toby answered blandly._

_"So you saw..." Mr. Fitz grumbled._

_"I promise I won't tell," Toby said. "But I need you to do me a favor in order for me not to tell anyone about this-"_

_Mr. Fitz cut him off, "I''ll do anything to keep this a secret."_

_"Good," Toby smiled. "It's simple... I just want you not to tell Aria that I saw you kissing."_

_"Why?" Mr. Fitz asked, confused._

_"I have a complicated relationship with Hanna and Aria," Toby sighed. "Only Emily and Spencer understand me right now. Hopefully I can befriend the rest of the girls, but Aria can't know I saw you."_

_"Fine, it can stay a secret," Mr. Fitz nodded. "But you **cannot **tell **anyone** what you've seen. You can speak of this with only the girls, nobody else. All of them know I'm with her for some reason, but that's alright. Just try not to talk about us kissing at all."_

_"I have no reason to talk about it now," Toby shrugged it off and left with Spencer's notebook._


	5. As Long as I'm With You

**CH. 4**

**AS LONG AS I'M WITH YOU**

**Spoby fluff time!**

**Fluff... TILL THE END :O**

* * *

Spencer anxiously looked at the clock in the classroom. She was waiting for it to ring, as she wanted to race home and think about Toby freely. This weekend, she'd have all the time she wanted with him while her parents were out.

_Then it rang._

Spencer gathered all her things quickly and rushed out of the classroom.

"Spence, why are you in such a hurry?" Emily asked. "If you're scared you'll miss the public bus, I can just give you a ride home. You need one?"

"No, it's cool," Spencer said. "I'm walking home. I'm just in a rush... well, because I want to leave school really badly."

"Come on, don't tire yourself out," Emily placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder sincerely. "Your house is near mine, it's not that big of a deal. I can just drop you back."

"You would do that for me?" Spencer smiled.

"Of course," Emily smiled back. "Come on, Spence."

Spencer slammed her locker shut and followed Emily outside. Then she saw... _Toby Cavanaugh_.

He was leaning against the truck that Spencer had gotten him with the keys to it in his hands. He smiled at Spencer as he saw her coming out of the school. Emily glanced at Spencer, knowing that Spencer would probably go for Toby right now.

"I didn't know he'd be here," Spencer blinked.

"If you need to... You can go with him," Emily bit her lip.

"Is that okay with you?" Spencer asked, pitifully looking up at Emily.

"It's no big deal, Spence," Emily shook it off.

"Thanks, Em," Spencer smiled and hugged her bestie.

Emily was upset, but she sucked it up and drove herself home without Spencer's company. Spencer was going to be spending a lot more time with him now, so she had to accept it.

* * *

"I felt bad for dragging you away from Emily," Toby sighed. "I saw the look on her face- she was upset, Spence."

Spencer frowned, "I know... I feel terrible, but you took me by surprise."

"I had to see you," Toby smiled. "My work ended early, and I didn't want to go home alone. I'd rather spend the rest of my day with you."

"Where are we supposed to go, though?" Spencer asked sadly. "My parents are at work, but my sister's at home. She's taking bed-rest till Friday morning, since she's still pregnant."

"Jenna's out with Garrett right now," Toby informed her. "My mom and my dad aren't home, I don't know why. You can come over to my place."

* * *

Toby unlocked the door and he grabbed Spencer's hand. The couple entered the house. He turned to kiss her, but she avoided it.

"What's wrong?" Toby frowned.

"Are you positive nobody's home?" Spencer asked.

Toby nodded, "One-hundred percent."

"Alright, I'm trusting you," Spencer took a breath before sealing her lips passionately with Toby.

"Come here," Toby pulled slightly back, and then dragged her towards his bed.

They continued to make-out, and then tumbled back onto Toby's bed. Giggles escaped from Spencer's mouth as they fell during their make-out session.

Toby took a breath between one kiss to lift his shirt up sexily. Spencer admired his abs as he threw his shirt carelessly on the floor. Spencer's fingers traced the lines on his abs lovingly. She caressed the back of his hair, running her fingers through it as she enjoyed the view of his abs.

"Mmmph," Spencer licked her lips. "I've missed seeing those... _abs_."

Toby chuckled and said, "My shirt's off, so it's your turn, Spence. I don't want to be the only one without a shirt."

Spencer smirked at him, "You really want me to?"

"I'm a guy, of course I do," Toby smiled.

"Toby..." Spencer bit her lip. "You know I'm not ready for... that."

"Spence, I wasn't really planning on doing that all right now," Toby said. "You want a romantic day? I'll give it to you, because you deserve it."

Toby picked up his shirt from the ground and put it back on. After his shirt was back on, he interlocked his fingers with Spencer's romantically.

"How about... we do something totally cheesy and romantic?" Toby asked with a grin. "Romantic movie and popcorn? A totally date-alike date."

"That sounds _amazing_," Spencer smiled. "I'd love to do that."

Toby pecked her cheek, "Come on, we can see what movies I have. I don't have a wide variety, by the way."

"It doesn't matter what we watch," Spencer began, "as long as I'm watching it with you by my side."

They turned to each other and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you... so much," Toby whispered.

"I love you even more," Spencer whispered back.

As they leaned closer, lips barely touching, Toby whispered, "Not possible, Spence."

They selected a movie that they both would watch and put it in. They curled up under the sheets in Toby's bed and watched the movie together. They cuddled and kissed during the whole time.

"Toby?"

That voice wasn't Spencer's...

"Spence..." Toby whispered. "Somebody came home."


	6. The Intruder

**CH. 5**

**THE INTRUDER**

* * *

Spencer tried to untangle herself from the bed sheets, but it was too late. Jenna Marshall had already walked into Toby's bedroom.

"Toby!" Jenna screamed. "What is that _bitch_ doing here?"

Toby pushed the blankets off his body.

"Don't call her that," Toby snapped as he stood up from the bed.

"You will do as I say," Jenna gritted her teeth. "Get that bitch out of this house, and come with me. I can't believe you'd bring that girl over. What is she doing here, anyways?"

"If you haven't noticed, she's my _girlfriend_ now," Toby angrily said. "She's not a bitch. You know who the real bitch is? _You_. That's right, I'm not listening to your goddamn rules. You don't own me anymore. I'm free from you."

"Do you know who she is?" Jenna angrily said. "That's Spencer Hastings, the girl that thought you were Alison DiLaurentis's murderer!"

"We're over that now," Toby took a breath.

"Wait a second..." Spencer got up from the bed. "I thought you were blind, Jenna."

"I _told _you she's a bitch," Jenna frowned. "She's trying to make me feel bad now!"

"That's not what I'm doing," Spencer said. "Toby... She knew who it was when she walked in here. Jenna's... She's been faking her blindness!"

"I was not!" Jenna screamed.

"How did you know it was me then?" Spencer asked angrily.

"Take those glasses off," Toby demanded.

Jenna sighed and took the glasses off, revealing the eyes that Spencer had never seen before.

"I'm not blind," Jenna confessed.

"Why?" Toby shook his head in disgust.

"Why what?" Jenna sighed.

"Why would you lie about something like that?" Toby asked.

"I was blind before, I swear," Jenna explained. "You remember the surgery I went to over the summer? It worked... I just couldn't let people know that. The surgery went fine, it's just that I couldn't tell."

"That's a sick thing to do," Toby said.

"You can't tell anybody I was faking!" Jenna cried. "I'll stop faking, but you can't tell."

"Why would I do that?" Toby snapped.

"I'll tell Mommy and Daddy who's been sleeping over," Jenna smiled evilly.

"Toby..." Spencer sighed.

"Spencer, I'm not going to let her bust you," Toby shook his head. "Fine Jenna, we have a deal. You don't tell about Spencer, and I'll keep this sick faking thing a secret. No lies, no nothing. We put this behind us."

"Glad you see it my way," Jenna walked off quickly, not wanting anything else to happen.


	7. New Girl

**CH. 6**

**NEW GIRL**

* * *

"Spence, I think you should go," Toby reluctantly breathed, not wanting Jenna to intrude again. "I wish you could stay longer, but... _she's_ here now. You never know what tricks Jenna Marshall has up her sleeve."

"Okay," Spencer sighed. "I want to be here longer."

Toby chuckled and touched the ends of Spencer's hair lovingly.

"If only," Toby whispered.

He leaned in, and they locked lips.

"Mmm," Spencer pulled back with a smile. "Alright, I bet Melissa's wondering where I am, anyways."

"Please don't leave me," Toby whimpered adorably.

"I don't want to leave you right now," Spencer frowned. "But you and I both know I have to go."

Toby pulled the bed sheets off his body, allowing Spencer out. He got up from the bed with her, and planted a quick peck on the lips. Spencer sadly grabbed her purse from the desk and waved to him before exiting his room. He slumped back on his bed, feeling upset that she'd left.

Spencer walked towards the door when Jenna halted her.

"Why are you leaving so quickly?" Jenna questioned.

Spencer rolled her eyes, feeling weird that Jenna had the ability to see her now.

"My sister's expecting me," Spencer told her. Jenna opened up her mouth to speak, but Spencer quickly shushed her, "Nope, I don't want another one of your _damn_ comments or questions. Goodbye, Jenna."

With that, Spencer stormed out of the house.

Spencer was watching TV when her phone rang.

_"Hello?" Spencer said, surprised at the unknown number. "Who's calling?"_

_"Hi!" a girly and feminine voice exclaimed. Spencer was relieved to know that it wasn't -A calling. "Uhmm, this is Rachel."_

_"Rachel?" Spencer was confused. "I'm sorry, maybe you've got the wrong number. I don't know a Rachel. Who are you looking to speak with?"_

_"Spencer Hastings," Rachel responded. "Is that you?"_

_"Uh... Yes," Spencer awkwardly said. "How did you get my number?"_

_"I saw your ad for tutoring," Rachel said. "I'm going to start school at Rosewood High next Monday, and I saw your ad... I kind of have some issues with French, so I was looking for a tutor, because I signed up for the French course at school. It says here on the flyer that you're in AP French at Rosewood High, and to call this number for a tutoring session. You do tutoring sessions, right?"_

_"Yeah, it's just that I don't do much tutoring because I don't have a lot of time," Spencer said. "Well, are you new at school? It's always nice to see a new face... Rosewood has too much of the same."_

_Rachel chuckled, "Mhmm, I'm new here. I think it's a really nice place, though!"_

_"You'll understand what I mean when you settle in," Spencer said. "So, when's a good time for me to come over to your place to tutor you?"_

_"After-school is usually a good time for me," Rachel told her. "I think I should get caught up with the chapter though. Are you available to tutor me this weekend? Saturday would be nice. I'm willing to pay about seventy bucks per hour. Is that good?"_

_"That's wonderful," Spencer smiled. "Thank's for calling. Wait... Saturday?"_

_"I'm paying seventy for Saturday because I know I'm disrupting your weekend," Rachel politely spoke. "You're busy, aren't you? I'll raise it to eighty. How about Sunday, does that work?"_

_"I'm... Okay, Saturday at 6 PM?" Spencer offered. "That's my best time."_

_"That's a perfect time!" Rachel exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Spencer. I'll see you this Saturday. I'll text you my address. You have texting, right?"_

_"Yeah," Spencer said. "I'll see you then, Rachel."_

__She hated removing a partial amount of her weekend with Toby, but she needed the cash! Toby was working so hard for his apartment, and she thought she'd contribute a lot of money so he could get the apartment to move out faster. The quicker he moved out, the faster he got away from Jenna, which was a good thing for Spencer. She could visit him without any annoying family members.


	8. NOT A CHAPTER! AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:**

**I don't know when to put the smutty scene in.**

**I apologize in advance if it doesn't come soon.**

**I'll try to get it in at a moment that it fits.**

**I don't want them to randomly have a smut scene.**

**That wouldn't be romantic enough!**

**Well, who cares...**

**I'll make a smut scene before this story is over.**

**That's why this story is rated M.**

**Hopefully you don't get angry at me for not fitting the rating it's at.**

**I promise it will have M content!**


End file.
